1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time fuze for a projectile. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an electrically programmable time fuze having a visible running time display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Time fuzes are conventionally wireless programmed for a projectile flight time by an external programming unit via an inductively transferred programming sequence to control the fuze running time. During such a wireless programming, no provision has been available on the projectile to monitor the programmed fuze running time.